For Everyone
by AnonymousPotatoe
Summary: Sans discovers, after and all out genocide of the underground, he's the only monster to stop the human from reaching Asgore. Evidently, things don't turn to plan. Rated K for mild language and gore. Subject to change over time. Currently a one-shot.
1. Going Down

PLEASE KNOW THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! i have no intentions continuing this, just thought i would like to get it out there.  
it was a thought i had during school in english class, so i wrote it out because i was bored. i will update my profile regarding my sudden return later :)  
without further adue, here's my undertale fanfic~

* * *

After several Rewinds, the kid just wasn't giving up. Sans would shatter them again and again, the sharp scent of blood still fresh in his senses, despite the Rewinds wiping them from the ground. Each time the kid would give him a blank stare, unwavering even in their death. It seemed it would never end.

It wasn't like their attacks were hard to dodge. They only had one. Very lethal and deadly, but nonetheless only one.

It was coming almost monotonous, lethargic even. The kid was too damn predictable. Despite that, they were sure determined. Determined to kill, whoever and whatever stood in their way. And, with him using up his magic like this, a nagging worry wormed into his soul. If he ever got too tired….

No!

He can't worry about that. Dodging another blade, seeing his sweaty reflection, he berated himself for thinking about… that. He was doing this for all of monsterkind. For Snowdin. For Undyne. For the old lady behind the Door.

For Papyrus.

If he failed, it would be all for nothing. Sans couldn't afford that.

After the umpteenth blade, Sans warned he would use his special attack. And like normal, the kid gave him an indifferent face. It was almost unnerving. How could they not show any emotion? he at least expected for them to gloat over their 'accomplishments.' Maybe even a smirk, but there was nothing. Nothing to reveal how they felt about this ordeal.

He prepared himself for his final and most deadly attack. He didn't care if the human was prepared or not. Because of their special abilities, if they died, they could just Rewind. Death wasn't his goal though. If all went to plan, he could win this relentless battle.

On his turn, the human patiently waited, gripping the handle on their dark knife. He could see his reflection again. His perspired face left globules of sweat rolling down the sides of his head. He could hear his own blood rushing against his temples, and his laborious breath was painfully obvious to how bad this fight was draining his energy and magic. He wouldn't let his guard down though.

Summoning the last trickles of magic he had left for this moment, several wolfish skulls and lines of femurs surrounded the human. This was the longest the human survived, and he wanted to make sure this was the last moment they saw.

"alright kiddo. i guess you were ready for this." he breathed. They didn't move.

"anything you wanna say? something for the papers perhaps?" he half-heartedly scoffed.

He didn't expect anything from them. They just stared at him, fingers twitching expectantly.

He shrugged. "i guess not."

They both stared at each other. You could cut the tension with a dull knife (hah.) He wanted to wait. He wanted to relish these few moments before he made the kill.

With a flick of his wrist, the wolf heads launched out their deadly beams, blasting hot air behind them to cool down, while the femurs launched like poisoned arrows. Several bones grazed their skin, spurting blood across the room, and white-hot beams barely missed them as they moved left and right to avoid them. It was then when Sans noticed their barely concealed anger as a grimace on their face. Internally he smirked, as if the grin on his face wasn't enough.

His magic was still in control, so he felt for the human's soul and slammed it across the room. They obviously didn't expect it- surprised lit their face as it connected with the column next to them. Not giving them time to react, Sans guided the heads to the human, and they blasted off their lasers once more. They were engulfed in the beams and the bitter smell of burnt fabric and hair filled the hallway. Curling his lips- or whatever didn't cover his teeth- against the smell, he waited for the smoke to clear out. The skulls fizzled out, revealing the slumped figured of the human. Their hair was frizzled- most of the laser was comprised of magic, but there was so much of it that heat was inevitable. Above them, their flickering heart hovered solemnly.

Sans gasped for breath. The output of magic he conjured was taxing him with greedy hands. A puddle of sweat dripped down his face onto the floor, revealing his dark, sunken skull. His white pupils flickered dimly, and his vision was a starry haze.

The human twitched, and attempted to to sit up. they covered their face with a bruised hand. Their shoulders heaved as if they were sobbing.

Sans rolled his eyes. "i'm not falling for it."

The quiet sobbing turned into a small giggle, then maniacal laughter. It filled the hallway, echoing against the stained windows. They uncovered their face, revealing an ugly sneer. They confidentially rose up, posing their knife, and darted forward, showing their teeth.

Grunting, Sans would dodge several attempts at his life. He cursed internally at their resilience. They just brushed it off like it was a small breeze, unfazed by their bleeding cuts and bruises.

The human did their part and it was his turn now. He glared at them. They just returned an evil smile, unwavering in their stance.

He sighed, regained his footing, and held out his arms in mock surrender. "well, here's my special attack." he stuffed his hands in his pockets, his laboured breathing betraying his confidence.

A glimmer of confusion danced across the human's face. Why wasn't he attacking?

He huffed in laughter. "why are you surprised now? i thought nothing could move you." shrugging, he sighed. "since neither of us can't seem to gain the upper hand, i've got a brilliant idea. it's now my turn. and it will be for awhile. might as well give up now kiddo." A box of searing hot magic surrounded the human, threatening to constrict

It was his turn to smirk now. He defiantly stared into the human's blood-red eyes, humored by their outraged expression. They threw their knife into the ground, kicking a column like a toddler. He successfully outsmarted the cold-blooded murderer.

They both went into a staring contest. The human looked like an angry cornered rat, snarling, and Sans quietly acknowledged them with triumphant eyes. Seeing the human simmer was probably the best thing that had happened to him that whole week. After a few minutes, the human broke eye contact and went to fiddle with their knife, making it glint in the window light.

It wasn't until the human lost interest and laid down that Sans relaxed a little. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep so bad. But sleep wasn't an option. He was a sentry, and it was his job to guard the king, with his life he had to. But, unknown to him consciously, he began to doze as the hours raked by. It wasn't until he started snoring that the human stirred, snickering quietly.

With Sans guard let down, the magic cooled to the human's liking. They would have to break it, but that wouldn't stop them. They held the knife at arms length, and heaved it down.

The barrier snapped, and Sans didn't even twitch. The human would have screamed their triumph were it not for the unaware monster they were about to kill.

Again, they held the knife at arms length, and heaved it down Sans didn't realise his mistake until the knife was wedged deep into his chest. He could feel his warm blood welling around the knife's depression. The human wrenched the knife out, a chunk of bone and flesh and blood on its blade. They eyed it curiously but shrugged it off and stuffed it in their back pocket, lowering theirs eyes to his.

Sans was now trembling, clutching his chest painfully. He coughed up gouts of blood, sputtering it all over the floor. The human lifted their foot and kicked him, sending the monster sprawling several feet away, resulting in more blood.

The human wrinkled their nose, uttering a single, snarling word: "Pathetic."

They walked past him, whistling the entire way.

This was it. This was the last of the monsters. After him, the king would be killed, ignorant of the kid's terrible actions.

He could've done more. He should have done more. But no, he was too lazy, too fucking lazy and scared shitless. This was his fault.

A flash of red stopped before him. He feebly looked up, almost screaming at the sight. It was Papyrus, looking down on him with a pitying expression. He offered a gloved hand, and Sans took it. He was hungry all of the sudden, forgetting his gouged out chest. He could almost see Grillby's.

Suddenly the vision stopped. He was back in his cruel state of blood. He didn't care what happened now though. He had to go to Grillby's.

"well, i'm going to grillby's" he coughed up more blood. The human didn't stop. Sans painfully attempted to stand up.

"papyrus. do you want anything?"

Then the world went black.


	2. Stirring

For awhile, Sans couldn't feel anything.

He thought he was dead, floating in an empty void. He tried looking around, but he felt stiff, so he just laid still.

It wasn't after he heard the ambience of the cave that he realise he wasn't dusted. He opened his eyes. He was flowing down a river. Its bright luminance filled the narrow cave. Why was he here? He was supposed to be at Grillby's, eating with Papyrus. Too hurt to shrug, he calmly flowed down the river. He was as good as dead anyway.

Eventually, he came to a smooth stop, feeling that his leg was caught on a piece of human garbage.

He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't obey. He became aware of the gnawing pain in his chest. He dared a look, his neck protesting in pain.

Looking down, there was the wound the human inflicted. Blood was clotted on his dark jacket, and beneath, his white - now red - shirt. He wanted to take it off; if he didn't he risked infection. But yet again his arms wouldn't move.

So this is how he was going to die. Slowly and painfully, rotting in a river.

The human should've killed him off. Why didn't they? Maybe it was their version of a sick joke.

Suddenly, he was reminded of when Papyrus was making his 'Battle Body,' with his help. Sans did most of the work- he spent countless hours in the scrapyard to get the supplies he needed. He would even look to Mettaton for help on the design, however never mentioned this to Papyrus- Mettaton wasn't a great role model. Now that he thought about it, neither was he. What did he do to be successful? If anything, it was his bigger brother that was the role model- he was in the Royal Guard, he tried to do his job as a sentry, he attempted to capture the human.

He even died with dignity. He offered mercy, however undeserved, to the human. He wanted to reform them, to be friends. And Sans wasn't there to help. He hid like a coward, like the filthy, smiling trash bag he was.

Wet, warm tears rolled down behind his temples. He failed everyone. He couldn't do anything now.

Closing his eyes, he waited to humbly embrace death.

* * *

an: hoooboy, what am i doing omg i should not dedicate myself to this story but here i am Owo

I can't promise this will really be anything extravagant… i will admit that i don't have much of a plot for this story. but who knows it may actually go somewhere -w-

since today I've updated the information pertaining to who is involved. i def plan to have Alphys in here; im still thinking about who the oc will be or if there will be one at all, so it might disappear.

thank you for anyone who started reading this, it does really mean alot to me :heart: have a good afterday~


	3. Just Think

Sans continued to lay in the flowing water. He didn't bother to pick off the sticky trash that floated onto his chest and jacket. Apparently it would be his laziness that would be his downfall.

His thoughts were racing a Grand Prix. It started with how he got here. More thoughts competed with the starter- Y _ou didn't try hard enough. You were a coward._ Some fought for a voice in his mind: Y _ou couldn't have done anything else. They were too strong anyway. They aren't your friend anymore._ Other thoughts dragged behind, taking far too many stops. The one in the front of the race however, was this:

 _Why didn't they reset?_ It hurt his brain too much to think about it. But he had to. It what he did best. Think and Think and Think.

So he started thinking.

His thoughts slowed and wandered toward the shed behind his house. He fondly remembered photos of him and Papyrus scattered around, and in a corner was a dusty machine he vowed to never touch. A tattered old blueprint lay on a low shelf. In a drawer, several journals would be filled and recorded by previous versions of himself. Although he could never remember anything about filling them out, there they were, unscathed by the Resets.

From what he discovered from past journal entries made by the previous Sanses, the all out genocide performed by the human was not the first one. There were two definitions as to what the Resets were. The human had done what the Sanses call 'Hard Resets' or Hardsets, where everything is rolled back to a fixed point in time, over and over again. These usually occurred when the human escaped from the underground, but it has been recorded that it may happen at any point of time, indicative by sudden stops in entries.

What the Sanses called Rewinds were when the human would access a way to roll back to a specific point in time when they had died. It doesn't completely reset whatever world they were in, so the Sanses felt the need to differentiate the two.

Normally, the human would Hardset by now if the Sanses observations and pauses in entries were correct.

But they haven't. And Sans really wanted to know why.

His surroundings around him begged to differ. Further downriver he heard distinctive splashes that sounded very similar to footsteps. At first he wanted to shout to them to run and hide and save themselves, but he decided to remain silent. What was there to warn? Everyone was dead or near there. He managed to convince himself that it was a large stone falling from aboveground.

Until he heard the crying.

an: ah i am pleased to hear that people are enjoying this!

responding to guest MasonMac, it is too soon to tell if there will be wibbly wobbly timey wimey shenanigans, but if i have the motivation then there may be.

that's all i got for now 8) thank you for reading~


	4. Get Up

Sans made an indistinct grunt, straining to hear the distant sobbing. It echoed here and there, it was difficult to pinpoint but it sound as though it was coming from upstream. He could pick up the words, but just barely.  
"I couldn't… I couldn't even save h-her… or him! And Sans… oh _my **GOD!**_ They're all _**DEAD!**_ " the voice screamed hysterically, as if the owner was losing their mind and finally breaking. They heaved and hitched their breath each getting more laborious. A splash was heard, heavy sounding, as if they fell down.

Sans struggled to remember.

 _...Alphys!_

He tried moving, but yet again his body would not obey. He then did the next best thing he could think of.  
" ** _AAAAAAAAHHH!_** " his own voice hoarsely shrieked. It pierced at his head. " **AH** oh my GOD WHAT-!" More splashing. A hiccough. Then, a blur of dull yellow and white danced in his vision. "Oh my god, Sans…" Her voice broke, a million emotions concealed in the phrase.  
"waszzz… sup doc…" He could barely make out the sentence. He then felt himself being gently dragged onto shore, although no matter what, each movement stabbed at his head.  
"Y-you're… bleeding? How even… Oh My God You're Not Dead?" Alphys could barely contain her shock, everyone close to the skeleton (can skeletons even bleed…? Alphys thought to herself) knew how frail he was, how with even one misplaced hit could send him to the wind.  
"an astute observvv...vation, phd. i kinda… need help now, though…" he coughed up blood.  
"Oh god um… well let's see…" Sans couldn't really see her, but imagined her thinking hard, where her scales scrunch up and her glasses threaten to fall off. "Oh! I think this might work, um-! It might feel very weird at first, but you have to accept it okay?"  
Sans couldn't protest even if he wanted to, so he made another grunt. Alphys hesitated before initiating whatever he agreed to.  
An inviting but shivering Feeling washed over him, and it felt as though It was trying to touch his Soul. At first he protested, as it was normal to be guarded with one's Soul, but the Feeling radiated benevolence, so eventually he accepted and let It in. His chest pain was dramatically dulled, yet a throbbing heat still remained. He sensed Alphys shudder as he grew more conscious. He could now open his eyes, and he strained his neck trying to look at her. She was on her hand and knees, a fist clutching at her chest, at which a glowing white monster Soul penetrated. Her face was a contorted painful grimace. He looked towards his chest, it was scabbed still, so he looked back to the reptilian doctor.

"al…?"

"It's okay," she tried a smile, but it turned into a unhappy grin. "I'm… I'm okay. It's just… I've never shared my Soul before, and so this might be more than I can chew, but…" She grew silent, taken in a deep breath. Her gaze went serious, although a pain overlayed it. "Let's try to get out of here," She shakily stood up, supporting herself with an adjacent rock. "I'm assuming from this pain…" she coughed, "You can't really move?"  
Sans twitched, forcing his limbs to obey. His extremities moved first, then his joints, then finally, he commanded his spine to obey, and he sat upright. With every movement came a dull stabbing fuzziness in his skull, but he chose to ignore it as much as he could. Alphys offered a clawed hand, and he took it, boosting himself up. A wave of vertigo swam over him, and he took hold of Alphys' shoulder for stability. It hurt like hell, but he managed to put one shaky tibia in front of the other. "Progress," Alphys smiled.

"w-where… where to, doc?"

"I… didn't think I would…" her voice broke, tears welling from her cheeks. { _make it this far…_ } her voice rang clearly in his head, although her lips did not move. _it must be the bond_ , Sans thought. Alphys jumped. "You- You didn't hear-"  
"it's okay alphys. i would've been hopeless too." He frowned sadly. "but we're here now, and i'm not dead, so we must've made someone very happy up there. let's not disappoint them. so, where to, old friend?"  
Alphys' eyes regained an old spark. "If he's still there, maybe old Gerson can help us."  
"ok, mr. old gerson it is," he concentrated on what he thought was long depleted - his supply of magic. A trickle just remained. If he could just grasp it…  
"Woah hey, what are you doing?" Alphys felt a tremble in Sans' connection.  
"um…" not very many monsters knew of his magic capabilities, and if they did, they were only those he trusted. He supposed he could trust Alphys, but… He shook his head, if they were going to work together, anything that could be an advantage must be shared. "i… i can teleport," he finally blustered. "Oh, wow! That's uh, quite impressive! Never heard of that ability before!" Her enthusiasm subdued, though. "But it may be quite straining for you to do that, it might just be better to walk… unless you can hover too. Then you're just using your internal magic well… Oh, you're probably low on that, try tapping into mine." She realised just then she was rambling, and felt that she needed to get to the point. Sans did just that, and although there wasn't nearly enough for teleportation, there was for telekinesis, so he did just that, allowing his sneakers to just brush the dirt. He could see his own Soul shimmer a bright blue. It was… disrupting, to see it on something other than-

"The human." Alphys finished in a trance. She suddenly turned red, realising she was staring directly at his Soul. "Oh god I'm sorry, that was so inconsiderate of me, ahhhh-"  
"it's fine, i guess. let's just get to gerson. this is kind of exhausting, even with your magic."  
"Oh! Right, here we are then." She seemed to look for something, but then realised she obviously came with nothing. She never expected Sans here, much less alive… she decided not to think of that right now.

The skeleton hovered alongside the lone doctor, neither wanting to speak, but both wanting to ask questions.

 _What are you, really?_

 _what were you doing here?_

 _Why aren't you dead?_

 _do you really want to know who i am?_

 _How do you_ know _the human?_

 _how do_ you _know the human?_

Both realised they had questions; they could hear each other's thoughts if they wanted to, but neither had the strength nor patience to do it. Answers could come later. Right now, they had to focus on getting to maybe-dead-but-maybe-not ancient monster that could help them progress further.

* * *

an: ah. so. almost a year later, i'm continuing this! ahahaha.

there's one thing i need to confess however, and it kinda relates to this but it's somewhat personal. please understand that this is like cutting open my chest and sharing my secrets with any of you reading, so please bear with me.

during the beginning of this story, when it was being constructed in my fresh, plastic brain, i was depressed. like, _super_ depressed. 2016 was _not_ a good year for me. in fact, you could say it was the pinnacle of my downfall, right before you strike the ground and shatter into millions of pieces. i won't go into many details because it's not worth it, but yeah. now bring in 2017. 2017 was a good year. it's where i learned so much, how to love, how to care, how people loved me and how i already loved them. it's also how i learned that people are selfish in their own desires, and that no matter how good natured a person claims to be, they're always going to be thinking of themselves. it was the harshest truth i have had to learn. but it built me up. it made me stronger as a person. now i'm sure you didn't click a silly undertale fanfiction to read a messy essay of an author's note, so i will end it here.

pertaining to the actual fanfiction, i'm hoping, with zarla's permssion, to adopt some headcanons of hers relating to skeleton physiology and... magicology? she's the astute individual behind the webcomic _Handplates,_ which if your into horror, paranoia and anxiety but with a touch of bittersweet mixed in, the comic's definitely for you! i definitely recommend it as good read, although it is certainly _not_ a quick one.

i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to say hi to your mom. she does love you, you know.


	5. Ancient Healer

San's hadn't been in Waterfall often, so it took him by surprise when it only took a few caves to find Gerson's shop. He was even more surprised to find the veteran alive and well, solemnly polishing some kind of hammer. Alphys was a bit shaken but decided to walk up to him anyway. Sans decided to lay off the magic and let himself down, using the moist rock as a crutch.

"U-um, hello?"

Gerson replied without stopping his polishing. "Ah, Dr. Alphys, the Royal Phony. What brings you here?"

"Eh...excuse me?" Alphys stuttered; Sans could feel confusion and hurt over the bond.

"Oh, and could this be the infamous sentry-comedian, Sans the skeleton? How's your brother?"

Sans felt his own anger brewing. "hey, you've got some nerve-"

"Hmph." Gerson stood up, putting the hammer in a large satchel, seemingly ignoring the two idling monsters. He took up some well-dusted potions off his shelves, clipping them to his belt, and put his magnifying glass in another pocket.

"I have some nerve. Imagine that. You both have the most important jobs in the underground, neglect your responsibilities, and yet I have the nerve to call you both on at it." His voice was a bitter scathe.

"you think it was our fault the human dished out an all-out genocide?" Sans was unusually calm, yet Alphys could feel his brooding anger. Alphys tried to speak up, but her mouth was dry. She noticed a thin, faint ring of red in his otherwise empty socket.

"No, of course it wasn't. But it's not like you did much to stop them." He finally turned, and a bewildered expression crossed his face before he steeled himself again. He saw Sans' wound, and the exposed Souls of the two monsters before him. He gave a sad, old sigh, "And look where it got you two." He continued to pack his satchel, noticeably slower in doing so.

Alphys found her quiet voice again. "Where... where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere but here. Arguably there isn't much of a place I can go, but maybe there's still some monsters out there, hiding in fear-"

"B-but there is!" Alphys blurted, "After... after..." Gerson turned to her, giving her an odd-eyed glare. She swallowed carefully. "After Undyne warned me about the human, I tried so hard getting them all to safety, but... a lot of them didn't make it. Few of them wanted to believe in me... Those few are hiding in the capital, still waiting..." She drifted of mid-sentence as if remembering something. "Oh my god. They're still waiting for me."

"What?" Sans and Gerson said in unison.

"Ahhhhhh-I only told them I was going out, I can't believe... I'm so selfish, I-" She started to look smaller, and was staring off. Sans knelt down painfully, feeling for her over the bond, but she cut it off somehow. "Alphy- ah!" Suddenly, the pain in his chest was ripe again, and he found himself gasping in dizzying pain.

"Now what-" Gerson started, but once realising the situation was dire, he took up Sans and went into his shop, tearing of the bloodied shirt. He visibly flinched at the sight before him: terrible gouges that seemed to cut through each rib, now scabbed over in an awful bloody, purulent mess. The skeleton's ribcage was empty save for a weakly flittering soul. A closer look revealed that it was somehow split down to the middle.

How is this monster not dead...?

Gerson poured some solution carefully over the cleary broken ribs. "Let's hope I can remember anything from the war." Although to admit, I've never done something like this... He went back out to the unresponsive yellow reptile, picking her up gently and settling her into a chair. "I'll get to you later,"he said, and he began his work on the skeleton.

Alphys couldn't think. They were relying on her, how could she ever just abandon them?

"It's not like you did much to stop them." Gerson's words rung in her head. He's right, she cried internally, I just let that human slaughter all of those monsters, and even when I saved what I could, all I could think about was me. What would Undyne think of me? She went out swinging and I would have went out... just went out...

She felt it come over her, the oozing darkness coming over her eyes. It was grasping at every angle of her body, choking, squeezing, making her breathe harder for air. She couldn't think straight, couldn't see for anything.

"Welcome to my special hell," a cruelly sweet voice sung.

No, I tried, I'm sorry,

"Come join the fun," another hissed.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry,

"It's cold..." one croaked.

imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry

She could feel herself covering her face, almost clawing, before something was trying to pry them away. Then she was being shook softly as if someone wanted her attention.

no no no No please heLP ME

A cruel smile filled her vision.

"But nobody came."

* * *

Gerson was cleaning off the blood rib by rib, carefully using his healing spell to weakly fuse the bone together. It would have to heal by itself in time, but this would help jumpstart the process given he doesn't move too much, but by the looks of it, he doesn't much anyway. Gerson was just about done with the skeleton when he heard some scrabbling from the chair, along with some deep breaths. Ah, must I babysit everyone? He wrapped up last of the bone and went to the scientist, gently shaking her and calling out her name. "C'mon, get up. Your friend here needs you."

"I'm sorry...!" She yelled, meriting a disgruntled mumble from Gerson "Wha... where am I?" She asked in confusion. Gerson pointed over to Sans, in which Alphys suddenly remembered. The skeleton was still unconcious but clearly wasn't dusted, so he was trying to cling onto whatever life he still had. Alphys went all glassy-eyed.

"I did what I could... but I can't guarantee him coming back anytime soon."

No response.

"There must have been some other reason to come here."

Alphys' mouth twitched.

"There really aren't any monsters left, are there?"

Alphys broke. "No, there is, it's just that... I abandoned them when they needed me most, and now most of them are confused and in a scary, unfamiliar place. I shouldn't have left, but... All I was thinking about was that everyone was dead, and I failed the Underground, and that I couldn't lead all those hopeful monsters, and all I could think about was ki-"

Gerson put a clawed hand on her shoulder, making her come to a haggard stop. Gerson sighed heavily. "I guess I should say sorry then. Wasn't my right to say those harsh words."

"But they're true. I am a fraud, I always was." Her face was contorted. "I lied to everyone."

"Even so, it could not have helped you. I didn't help the situation much either so I shouldn't have much opinion on your actions.

Alphy's face faltered for a second. She was wringing her fingers together. Gerson materialised a Sea Tea and offered it to her. She took it and sipped on the bubbly liquid, looking towards her companion. "I don't know if I can continue without him..."

"Hmph. Well." The old turtle seemed thoughtful. Alphys looked towards him, expecting something.

"Since I was heading out anyway, suppose I head to the Capital instead?"

"I-uh, r-really? I mean... I-I guess, everyone... everyone knows you so it wouldn't be much an issue, but... what could I do?"

"Wait here until he wakes, then take the ferry to your lab, if the Riverwho is still even going with their fare."

"I..." Alphys felt a warm feeling, whether it be the drink or not she wasn't sure. "Thank you."

"You gave them hope, and you left them. Who has to know it wasn't to get help? I'd rather not let that hope go to waste, we need that more than ever now."

Alphys felt a little humbled, but a question still haunted her. "What changed your mind?"

Gerson looked towards Sans as well, who seemed to be actually breathing steady for once that day. "During the war, there were scores of skeleton armies eager to serve Asgore. To the lower General's they were expendable because despite their low defenses they had powerful attacks and high numbers. This is what killed off most of their population. For me, I was a warrior fighting alongside the more elite, but occasionally was stuck with the skeletal platoons as a doctor's aid. I've been through hundreds of operations, and seen countless injuries, and never seen anything that extensive without them ever living. But him... He has base defense stat of 1. Even monsters with hundreds times worth of defense can barely scrape by with a chest wound like that. I'm not even sure he'll survive but if he does..." He sighed. "Well, he's truly one strong monster. I don't know what he has going through him, but he's our hope if he can keep going."

He pondered for a second, feeling like he had forgot something. Alphys looked thoughtful as well. "As for the blood? Hell if I know, if you were going to ask that. I saw a few skeletons in my time then that bled like a stuck pig but there wasn't any real explanation as to why they did that, only that they didn't live long afterwards. Maybe it was a condition, or some viral disease. That's something you would have to ask your friend there, I think a skeleton would know his biology more than anyone." Gerson got up, steadying himself. "I suppose I will head out then. We'll see each other again?"

Alphys smiled, still kind of processing all this new information. "Yea. Um... Thank you, so much..." Alphys watched the turtle hobble out, then turned to Sans, scooting her chair closer to the cot he was laid on.

* * *

an: why hello again! there isn't much to say in this author's note. just saying thanks for reading!


End file.
